


don't bite me

by rekiszn



Series: p5 twitter drabbles <3 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, akira has fangies, akira is a lil shit, also kinda crackish, idk how else to tag this sdfjhdfh oops, ryuji just wants a kissie :((, this is very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekiszn/pseuds/rekiszn
Summary: you see, akira had fangs.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: p5 twitter drabbles <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	don't bite me

akira's lips were soft against his.

the two were sat up in the aforementioned's room in the attic of leblanc. what had been the two playing video games had slowly progressed into cuddling and kissing, the game long forgotten on the tv.

akira liked to wear chapstick. ryuji had seen him slipping tubes of it in and out of his pocket on occasion. they were always flavored. ryuji had fun trying to guess the flavors when the opportunity arose.

akira nipped at his bottom lip, giggling when ryuji pulled away with a whine.

"kiraaaa," he whined. akira giggled again.

"what?" he replied, blinking innocently.  _ little shit. _

"you know it hurts when you do that." ryuji pouted.

you see, akira had fangs.

why? well, no one knew the answer. his parents had taken him to multiple dentists and doctors, but no one could find any identifiable problem with him. other than the oddly pointed teeth, he was perfectly normal.

they weren't very long, and were pretty dull compared to other things, but ryuji knew well enough that they could pierce flesh if akira desired.

… don't ask.

"oh come onnn, i didn't even bite you that hard you big baby," akira teased. ryuji gently shoved his shoulder, crossing his arms and looking away. "ryuuujiiiii, don't be like that."

"hmph," was all ryuji replied.

"ryujiiiii," akira whined, only to be ignored once again.

the bed dipped as akira moved. before ryuji knew it, akira was sitting on his lap, placing small kisses on ryuji's neck. ryuji hummed, wrapping his arms around akira's back. the raven made a small happy noise, making ryuji giggle. he buried his face in akira's messy hair, content.

that is, until akira gave a particularly hard nip to his neck.

_ "akira!" _


End file.
